Catching Butterflies
by Kirinenko
Summary: Sus sueños se hicieron cada vez más vívidos. Más realistas. Menos oníricos. Menos relajantes. Y luego estaba ese inconsciente hábito que evolucionó a dibujar. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: Dudette Mal

ID: 4662484

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I.

El agua estaba caliente sobre su piel. Quizás… calidez no era la palabra correcta. El agua se sentía caliente sobre su piel. Como de vuelta en –… el pensamiento se detuvo, el dolor palpitante de cabeza regresó. Tan pronto como llegó, se detuvo. Las personas alrededor de él estaban hablando los unos con los otros y con él. Sus respuestas más cortas de lo normal. El agua quemaba contra la frialdad de su cuerpo, como si quemase la soledad de su alma por el momento. Sus ojos se cerraron. Relajación.

No por mucho tiempo. Imágenes inundaron su mente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. ¿Qué había sido esto? "Oye, Gareki, estoy hablándote" "¿Y?" No hizo por volver a su línea de pensamiento.

II.

Estaban de vuelta en el barco. El ataque de los post-animales estaba en el pasado. Yogi estaba de vuelta a la normalidad. Y de algún modo, no había nada con lo que mantener su mente ocupada. Al menos nada que pudiera cambiar o libros.

Empezó como una ligera sensación. Al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta realmente. Pero la picazón creció, gradualmente más fuerte. La primera vez se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente había empezado a dibujar una escena que había soñado dentro de sus cuadernos. Miró bien alrededor. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Silenciosamente cerró el libro y abandonó la habitación. Sin importarle que unos confundidos Yogi y Tsukumo le siguiesen.

En la noche se vio a si mismo sentando en la misma habitación de nuevo. Dibujando la misma imagen de nuevo.

III.

Sus sueños se fueron haciendo más vívidos de manera constante. Más realistas. Menos de ensueño. Menos relajantes.

A menudo se despertaba en mitad de la noche, incapaz de dormirse de nuevo, vagando por los pasillos de la nave. No regresaba a la habitación que él y Nai compartían hasta la mañana siguiente. En cambio, pasaba sus noches sentado en la sala común de lectura o, la mayoría de las veces, dibujando las escenas de sus pesadillas. No sabía exactamente por qué hacía eso o cuando lo aprendió. Pero, si podía decirlo por su cuenta, las imágenes no estaban nada mal.

Solo sabía que debía mantenerlo en secreto.

IV.

Había pasado casi una semana. Había llevado su cuaderno con él todo el tiempo. Al menos hasta ahora.

Miró la mesa frente a él. Cerró el libro que había estado leyendo y se lo llevó. ¿A dónde? Realmente no lo sabía. Solo empezó a vagar a través de los pasillos como hacía tan a menudo por las noches. Se detuvo en la habitación de Tsukumo, que estaba ocupada enseñándole a Nai. Se detuvo y se preguntó. No podía hacer daño el echar un vistazo rápido, ¿verdad?

La indecisión probaría ser un error. Yogi apareció en el pasillo, viéndole con su mano alzada para abrir la puerta. Su sonrisa, siempre presente, se hizo más feliz si es que eso era posible "¡Vamos a sorprenderles!" antes de que Gareki fuera siquiera capaz de decir algo, Yogi había abierto la puerta y le arrastró dentro.

Ahí vio el rostro dolido de Nai y el confundido de Tsukumo. Su cuaderno estaba abierto sobre la mesa "¿Por qué no me dijiste que podías dibujar así?" con eso salió de la sorpresa que inmovilizaba su cuerpo y quitó el cuaderno de la mesa.

No le encontraron de nuevo esa noche. Pero eso no disminuyó la preocupación.


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: Dudette Mal

ID: 4662484

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I.

Por la mañana, todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Nadie dijo nada en absoluto sobre las imágenes o sobe la precipitada retirada de Gareki. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, este embarazoso silencio no sería exactamente del todo normal tampoco.

Esa noche Gareki se durmió con bastante facilidad mientras leía. Nai no lo hizo. Se sentía incómodo. Las voces que normalmente caían hacia él como estrellas, no eran felices ni buenas. Eran tristes y hablaban de miseria. No podía dormir así. Pero aun así, cerró sus ojos. Quería ayudar, ¿pero cómo? De repente, había puro horror. Saltó de la cama. Estaba acostumbrado a que Gareki tuviese pesadillas, pero no de este modo. Se subió a la cama e intentó despertarle, pero fue en vano.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Yogi entró primero con Tsukumo pisándole los talones. ¿Había sido tan ruidoso? Las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. Antes de darse cuenta de que Yogi había subido a la cama también, ya estaba arriba y acariciando la cabeza de Nai. Le sonrió y entonces le bajó con Tsukumo quien inmediatamente intentó calmarle.

Yogi tocó el hombro de Gareki y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Pero los ojos no eran los indiferentes e inteligentes a los que estaba acostumbrado. Estaban presos del pánico y distantes. Ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de quién estaba frente a él "¡N-No me toques!" "Gareki, solo somos yo y Nai y –" su sonrisa se congeló en su lugar cuando Gareki le interrumpió "¡Ese no es mi nombre!" sus ojos se notaban más preocupados "Mi nombre es…es…" esta vez Yogi no preguntó y solo le abrazó "Está bien" "No lo está" sus labios rozaron su mejilla "¿Yogi?" "Vuelve a dormir"

II.

La siguiente vez que los ojos de Gareki se abrieron vio directamente el rostro dormido de Yogi. Su aliento rozaba suavemente contra su mejilla. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente por un segundo. Se sentó. Y despertó a Yogi con su movimiento al levantarse "¡Buenos días~!" "Tsk, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" durante un corto momento, la sonrisa de Yogi pareció congelarse "¿Quieres decir que no lo recuerdas?" "¿Recordar el qué?" la puerta se abrió y una oveja entró.

III.

El desayuno sin duda no fue un asunto agradable. ¿Qué sucedió la pasada noche, de todos modos? Nai le había abrazado, preguntándole si estaba bien de nuevo, Tsukumo le había lanzado miradas preocupadas y Yogi parecía menos infantil y más serio… su apetito disminuyó.

De repente, espetó "¿Qué ocurrió, de todos modos?" fue Yogi quien respondió "Tuviste una pesadilla" "Ah" A Tsukumo no parecía gustarle el diálogo al final y le preguntó: "¿Dónde aprendiste a dibujar así, Gareki?" "No lo sé" La sonrisa de Yogi se iluminó "¡Muy bien! ¡Ese era tu cuaderno de ayer! Déjame ver~"

Gareki dudó ligeramente, pero entonces se la pasó. Yogi parecía realmente feliz cuando lo abrió. "No sabía que habías estado aquí" "¿Dónde?" Yogi giró la libreta de modo que Gareki pudiese ver la imagen de una plaza de pueblo "Aquí" dibujó unas comillas en el aire "La capital de la ciencia" Esbozó una sonrisa "Pero debería haberlo adivi–" Gareki ya había salido por la puerta "–nado"


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: Dudette Mal

ID: 4662484

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I.

Sus días pasaban en la librería. O en la sala de estar. O como fuese que se llamase esa habitación repleta de estanterías y libros. Era frustrante. No encontró nada en absoluto. Giró al página en la que estaba – otra vez nada. Ni siquiera había encontrado una sola referencia. Eral simplemente frustrante.

La puerta se abrió. No alzó la mirada. La silla frente a él se apartó y puso algo sobre la mesa. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba para ver a Yogi mirando la pila de libros. Entonces Yogi le sonrió juguetonamente y le quitó el libro que estaba leyendo.

Gareki entrecerró los ojos, cuestionándole "Te perdiste el almuerzo" puso un plato que trajo con él enfrente de Gareki "Te echamos de menos" "Lo siento. Gracias" empezó a comer.

"¿Qué estas buscado, de todas formas?" "La ciudad de la que me hablaste…" "Pensaba…" examinó los títulos "No creo que encuentres nada en esos" "¿Oh?" Yogi asintió, sonriendo "No digo que los haya leído todos pero, si lo recuerdo bien…" le dio la vuelta a la mesa y fue hacia el estante tras él. Gareki escuchó cómo un libro era sacado de la estantería y dejó de comer. Yogi se giró con el libro y lo colocó sobre la mesa. Se inclinó, Gareki podía sentir su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Yogi ojeó el libro un poco más. Y se detuvo "Aquí está" "Gracias" murmuró Gareki, empezando a leer y esperando que el ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas no fuese demasiado obvio.

II.

Hubo más de esos toques persistentes entre ellos. Prometiendo más. Prometiendo todo y nada en absoluto.

Y entonces, ahí estaba su estudio sobre esa ciudad. Emocionante y aterrador. Increíble y ahora, oh, tan hermosamente normal.

Se sentó en el sofá, dibujando. Había necesitado un descanso, de todos modos, y no le importaba más el esconderlo o hacerlo abiertamente, o eso suponía al menos. Todos sabían sobre eso, de todos modos. Yogi se sentó frente a él con su sonrisa siempre presente en los labios. Mirándole. Observándole.

De repente, Yogi saltó sobre él. El lápiz de Gareki pasó rozando la imagen. Destruyéndola total y completamente. Gruñó. Yogi se rio "Lo siento" le acarició el pelo juguetonamente y entonces reajustó las gafas de Gareki "Te veías tan serio" "No todos pueden verse como un idiota" Aun así no se apartó de Gareki, y todavía estaba a medio camino de tumbarse sobre él "¡Eres tan cruel~!" dijo Yogi, ni siquiera sonando ofendido.

Esta cómoda incomodidad le inquietaba. A pesar de que se había acostumbrado a que Yogi estuviese cerca de él, invadiendo su espacio personal de vez en cuando, esto era suficiente. Se sonrojó con fuerza. Yogi parpadeó "¡Waaa~! ¡Eres tan mono!" "No lo –" el sonido de algo estrellándose contra él suelo pudo escucharse. Gareki estaba revolviéndose, pareciendo que estaba siendo probado malamente. Se encontró a si mismo tirado en el suelo, sus rostros solamente separados por unos pocos centímetros de distancia. Y Gareki sintió sus mejillas colorearse más aun de color rojo.

Se miraron.

"Lo sie–" empezó Yogi e intentó poner algo más de espacio entre sus rostros.

Pero algo se quebró en Gareki.

Sus manos se encontraron en su cuello.

Tiró.

Y le besó.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Ruidosamente.

Gareki quería que la tierra lo tragara.

Yogi se limitó a sonreír.


	4. Capitulo 4

Autor Original: Dudette Mal

ID: 4662484

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I.

El sol brillaba bajo, pintando imágenes a través de las hojas del suelo y su cuerpo. Gareki veía a Nai y Tsukumo jugando un poco con las ovejas. Tsukumo parecía decidida a darles tanto tiempo como fuese posible, demasiado para gran disgusto de Yogi pues estaba alejando a Nai cada vez más todo el tiempo. Regresó a la lectura. El sol brillaba intensamente. Cerró los ojos solo ligeramente.

"¡Gareki~!" Yogi se dejó caer a su lado "¡Tsukumo-chan es tan cruel~!" se quejó. Gareki esbozó una pequeña sonrisa "¿Es así?" Yogi asintió con la cabeza "No quería que yo jugase con ellos. No lo dijo pero está tan claro como la luz del día"

Gareki dudó pero entonces se dejó caer a un lado, su cabeza recostada en el regazo de Yogi "Me pregunto por qué" Yogi le sonrió ligeramente y acarició amorosamente el pelo de Gareki "¿De verdad estás haciendo esto?" dudaba. Gareki casi sonrió pero no respondió.

Casi se sentía en paz consigo mismo "Odio no recordar…" Yogi pareció sorprendido por el leve murmullo "Está bien" aseguró "Yo tampoco recuerdo mucho" "Eso no hace que esté bien, idiota…" la voz sonaba tan adormilada ahora "Lo sé. Pero no olvidaste todo" miró alrededor perezosamente, como buscando algo "Siento que estoy intentando atrapar una mariposa sin herirla" "Es difícil pero no imposible" el rostro de Gareki se resquebrajó y le dedicó a Yogi una suave sonrisa divertida "Algo además de esas líneas"

Se sentía a salvo aquí, este cosquilleo cálido en su corazón. El cálido sol era confortable. ¿Así es como se sentía el estar en casa? "Duerme bien" sintió un beso en su mejilla y quiso responder pero entonces decidió simplemente acurrucarse contra él un poco más. Y tal vez, decidió, solo tal vez eso era lo que se sentía al ser amado.

Una vez más Yogi estaba sorprendido por la actitud que Gareki había mostrado hoy. Su comportamiento normalmente frío que le había hecho parecer intocable estaba ausente en su mayoría. Se preguntaba si era por los sueños o más bien a causa de la falta de sueño que venía con ellos. Yogi vio como una colorida mariposa se posaba en las gafas de Gareki. _No necesitas intentarlo, la mariposa está viniendo hacia a ti._

Hubo un click y luego un flash. Alzó la mirada para ver a Tsukumo casi riendo por la imagen que se veía en su móvil y Nai con una adorable expresión perpetua en su rostro. La mariposa extendió las alas y se fue "¡Espero que me envíes la foto más tarde!" no lo dijo demasiado ruidosamente. Ella asintió, sus ojos entonces siguieron a Nai quien estaba jugando a cazar la mariposa.

Entonces se giró hacia él de nuevo, viéndose seria esta vez "Gareki va a volver a Kuronomei mañana, ¿no?" la sonrisa de Yogi parecía formada ahora. Eso fue el comienzo de un silencio mortal, en el que el ex ladrón se movió por su sueño intranquilo y Yogi instantáneamente le miró con preocupación. Entonces pasó una mano por su pelo hasta que se tranquilizó de nuevo "¿Qué son el uno para el otro, de todos modos?" parecía pensativo durante un corto momento "Lo que quiera que seamos" dijo. _Todo lo que nos permita ser,_ pensó.


End file.
